


Big Bad

by mywildestdreamings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dad!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywildestdreamings/pseuds/mywildestdreamings
Summary: When your husband is away on missions, story time falls to him, though both you and your children love when he's back for story time.





	Big Bad

“Alright, you two. Bedtime.” You smiled down at your children despite their groans of protest. The twins had just turned five a month ago and bedtime was harder than ever. There were baths and then getting them both changed and tucked in before the one thing that would make them stay in bed: story time. 

“Momma?”

Leaning over, you picked up Rebecca. “Yes, angel?” Her dark hair was all her father’s and she had your eyes. You couldn’t help but love her all the more for reminding you of your husband. It was hard to be a single parent part of the time. You missed having your partner, but at least you had these little sweethearts. 

“When is Papa coming home?”

You gave her cheek a kiss and smiled at her. “Soon, angel. Papa will be home real soon.” At least, you hoped. This mission had gone on longer than they had expected. Having a husband on the Avengers wasn’t exactly what you had in mind, but you loved him. That was what was most important. And he always came home to you and your family. Always. 

Grant followed you as you walked down the hallway to the bathroom. He was the spitting image of his father, dark hair, long just like Papa, and piercing blue-grey eyes. They were often changing color in the light and you knew he was going to break hearts. And your daughter would have to beat them off with a stick. Your handsome husband had gifted you with beautiful children.

Bath time was a very damp affair as usual. They had their fun splashing about and you managed to get them clean somehow, despite being completely soaked yourself. They squirmed when you tried to dry them off but you couldn’t help but laugh. You loved your children and they brought you such joy, even when they were trying your patience. Pajamas were wrangled onto the children and they were tucked into their beds. They each clutched the Captain America teddy bears Uncle Steve had bought them. 

“Okay, what story do we want tonight?” You were standing in front of the bookshelf and you looked back to see what the children wanted. What you saw was Grant pouting. “What’s the matter, honey?”

“You don’t tell stories like Papa.” 

Of course not. Bucky did the voices and made faces and your children ate it up. You did your best, but you weren’t as animated as he was. Part of you assumed it was from telling stories when he was in the army, when the nights were long and he needed to keep himself awake. He never did talk much about that time or his time as the Winter Soldier. It was his way of keeping you safe from the monster he was then. That had been hard in the early part of your relationship. You had done a lot since then to prove he was much more than what HYDRA made him. 

The memory of the night you told him you were pregnant was one you would never forget. He was terrified, and he held his metal hand in front of your face. Bucky knew that was meant for destruction, not holding a baby. Yes, your pregnancy came as a surprise, but you knew he could handle fatherhood better than he thought. He had a good heart. You also remembered the night the twins were born and the doctor laid them in his arms. He was so gentle, so in love with the little bundles. You couldn’t help the tears that slid down your cheeks watching them, watching your family. It was a good night.

“Aww, now that’s not a nice thing to say to your mother.” All eyes flicked to the doorway in surprise. There he was, standing there with a grin on his face. Twin voices, crying out for their father made you smile too. It was so good to see him home. A weight fell off your shoulders as you took him in. He was alive and well. You didn’t see any bruises on his face or any cuts, which was a good sign. His hair was damp and you knew he came straight home after the mission. He hadn’t even taken his jacket off. 

He came into the room and kissed your cheek before moving to sit at his son’s bedside. As much as you both wanted a better welcome home kiss, the children needed to get to bed. It was past their bedtime and you knew they weren’t going to go down easy tonight, not with their Papa home. “You should say you’re sorry,” Bucky said as he ruffled his son’s hair. 

Grant blinked up at you and looked apologetic. “I’m sorry, Momma.” You smiled down at him and he looked a little relieved. It wasn’t like he tired to hurt your feelings. He was only five. 

“It’s okay, baby. I know Papa tells a good story.” Leaning in, you kissed his forehead. “You got straight to sleep when he’s done, okay?” He nodded. Turning, you kissed your daughter’s forehead. “Night, my little loves.”

You left and heard him ask the same question you had, to much more enthusiastic responses. Chuckling, you shook your head and headed to the kitchen to clean up. It didn’t take long and by the time, Bucky was done with story time, you were in bed, reading. He leaned against the doorway. “Took three stories.”

Laughing softly, you tucked your finger between the pages and looked up at him. “Three? They went easy on you, old man,” you teased. “They’ve been missing you. Wouldn’t be surprised if they had gotten you to tell them stories all night.”

He walked across the room, tossing his jacket on the chair as he passed it. That left him in a red Henley, your favorite of his shirts. It was the one you usually wore when you were missing him but he needed to wear it sometimes so it would smell like him. “I missed you, doll.”

Smiling, you put the book down and leaned up as he leaned in to cover your mouth. “I missed you too, Buck,” you breathed against his lips. Three weeks was a long time. You hoped he didn't have to do to the Tower tomorrow, so you could have a nice relaxing day as a family. “Everybody okay?”

He nodded and moved to sit next to you on the edge of the bed. “Clint has a broken arm and everyone is pretty banged up, but we’re all good. Debrief was a pain. No one expected it to take that long.” You reached up and ran your fingers through his hair, smiling as he leaned into the touch. “Good news is it’ll be months before I have something that long again.”

“Thank god. I hate when they’re long.” 

“I know, doll.” Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to your temple, pulling you into his arms and holding you close. 

It was a conversation you’d had before. You didn’t resent his work. It was important. He protected more than just your little family. That didn’t mean you had to like long missions. Sometimes, Steve would stay behind and that was good for the kids. They loved their Uncle Steve and he spoiled them rotten. Unfortunately, Steve had been on this mission and it left you running solo. Wanda stopped down to visit and keep the kids occupied so you could do things like clean or do laundry.

Turning your head, you nuzzled against his neck. “You badly bruised?”

He chuckled and pulled back, curling his index finger under your chin. You looked up at him. “Nah. Not too bad. I'll feel a lot better in the morning. ‘Specially if my pretty wife takes good care of me.”

You gave him a little laugh. “Oh, no, Sarge. You left me alone with our kids a whole week longer than you were supposed to. Think you need to take care of me.”

“Is that so?” he asked, eyebrow inching up. “Maybe I should tell you a story and put you to bed.”

“Maybe you should.”

His chuckle was low and you knew what that meant. You were in for a good night. Bucky stood and closed the door. You watched as he turned off the lights and lit some candles. The glow reflected off his metal hand as he moved back over to you. He peeled back the covered to find you in a silk nightgown. The color complimented your skin and you could see his eyes darken. A very good night indeed. 

“Were you a good girl while I was away?”

Your favorite game. “Of course I was. Your best girl.”

He grinned and leaned in to kiss your neck. “Then lie down for me so I can tell you a story.” You complied, trying to avoid grinning like an idiot. “On your back, babydoll.”

Once you were settled the way he wanted you, he trailed his metal fingers down your arm. “Once upon a time, there was a princess in a tower. She had to live there because her prince was often off rescuing people, making sure the realm was safe.” He smirked down at you. This was a story you hadn’t heard before. 

His fingers drifted over your shoulder and down. “One day, a big, bad wolf was prowling outside her tower. The princess tried to shoo him away but he wouldn’t leave. He kept circling and circling.” Bucky trailed his index finger around your nipple, watching as it rose to attention through the fabric. “When night came, he laid down and watched the tower. The next day, he was circling again.” He moved his finger to your other breast, giving it the same attention. Your breath caught as he did this and you were unable to keep your eyes off his.

“He did this for three more days, always circling. The princess tried to make him go away, throwing rocks at him or shouting at him. But still he stayed. On the night of the fifth day, when the moon was full, the princess couldn’t hear the wolf. She looked out her window and saw nothing. It put her at ease and she went to sleep.” 

His hand wandered down and there was mischief in his eyes. “After she had fallen asleep, a shadow crept over her window. The shadow moved into her room and slowly across her floor. It covered her face which was when she woke. Before she could scream, a hand covered her mouth.” Bucky covered hers gently. “Leaning over her was a man, but she couldn’t see his face. He let out a low growl,” one he echoed in his storytelling. “The princess was scared. She knew this man was the wolf who had been prowling outside her tower.”

Leaning in, he trailed his nose down the length of your throat. “The man touched her, making her shiver.” You shivered, but it was not from fear. The heat that was pooling in your belly from the story was telling you, from the way he was telling the story, made you want to press your legs together. That would be a bad idea. You wanted this to have a happy ending.

“His hand slid beneath her sheets and up the gown she’d worn to bed.” As always, his metal hand followed his words, trailing up the inside of your leg. “He pressed against her and found her damp with desire.” Bucky’s fingers slid your panties aside and he growled again. “The princess wanted him, she wanted him to fuck her.” Two fingers slid inside you and you moaned against his hand. Your hips arched against him, wanting more. “The man had to give the princess what she wanted. He used his fingers, pumping them inside her to make her moan beneath him. Her eyes were no longer filled with fear but with lust.”

You knew your eyes held the same lust. “He let go of her mouth, wanting to hear those sounds as he used his hand to take her gown off.” Bucky ripped the straps holding it your nightgown up, leaning in to tear at the fabric with his teeth. His fingers inside you never stilled. Finally, he climbed on the bed and spread your legs, the panties you had been wearing were now torn and on the ground with the remains of your night clothes. While you might normally have been pissed, this was too good to feel anything other than love and desire for your husband. 

Bucky leaned in and you could feel his breath against your heated core. “The man watched as he leaned in, using his mouth and fingers to make her shatter apart.” With a wink, he leaned in and latched his mouth around your clit. It made you cry out, arching beneath him. You threaded your fingers in his hair, knowing that the story was on hold for a moment until he could make sure he was following the story. 

His fingers sped up inside you, stroking that spot within you that made you shake under him. Biting your lip, you groaned. His flesh hand came up to press you into the mattress, making it so you couldn’t arch beneath him the way you wanted. You whimpered as he added a third finger, the tip of his tongue flicking out against the bundle of nerves. He knew you were close. A few more strokes of his fingers and you came against his lips with a cry of his name. Bucky licked you clean, leaving you quivering beneath him. 

“Once the princess had her pleasure, she reached for the man and pulled his clothes off him.” Oh, goodie. Something you could do. You sat up and pulled his shirt off, dropping it to the side as your fingers worked his belt. “She kissed his chest, needing to feel more of him.” Bucky knew you so well. Your mouth kissed over his heart, the one you knew belonged to you and your family. This man would be the death of you tonight but you knew it would be worth it. Together, you managed to get his belt off and push down his pants and boxers enough to free him. You stroked his length in your hand, watching him. 

“The man laid the princess back down and kissed her neck.” His lips pressed against your skin and you sighed as he found the spot that drove you wild. “She guided him to her body, welcoming him home.” He shifted and you did as he said, Bucky sliding into you with one deep thrust. You both moaned as he began to pull out. His rhythm was faster than you wanted but you were complaining. As it was, you were impressed he managed to pace himself thus far with the story he was telling you. 

Groaning into your neck, he nipped. “He couldn't resist tasting her as they moved together,” he panted, tugging at your ear. Your hand slid back into his hair, tightening as he kissed your skin. Soon, the only sounds were the ones of your quickened breaths and your bodies coming together. The hand not in his hair trailed down his back, your nails scrapping against the line of his spine. He groaned your name and you slid your leg up his before wrapping it around his waist. This tipped your hips up and forced him even deeper. You gasped and moaned, head falling back against the pillow. 

“The princess,” he said, pausing to pant. “She knew what to do to make the man come undone. But he refused to fall over the edge without her.” Bucky reached between you and flicked his finger over your clit. You cried out, closer now. He drew circles around it and you clung to him as you came hard with a cry of his name. With a few erratic thrusts, Bucky followed you, your name a whispered prayer. His lips found yours and you moaned as he drew it out. It was then that you realized that he hadn't kissed you the whole time he was telling you the story. 

“With a kiss from the princess, the man sighed and nuzzled her nose.” You let it a breathless giggle. “And she realized it was her prince.”

“What? How?” you couldn't help but asking. 

Bucky laughed and kissed you again. “He chuckled. A witch had changed him into a wolf, you see. Only on the night of the full moon could he turn back into a man. He had to make his princess kiss him, a real kiss full of passion and love, to be able to remain a man and return to her.”

You couldn't help but laugh. “The princess was so happy to have her prince back that she made love to him all night long.” 

“Her prince was all to happy to comply.”

Nuzzling against his nose, you used your legs around him to flip your positions. He was beneath you and hardening inside you again. “God, I hope you didn't tell this story to our children.”

“Never, princess. It's only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an interview Sebastian Stan did a while back and I was gently prodded to write this by a friend on Tumblr. It was originally posted there.


End file.
